Scarfaced
by TarotCard
Summary: Something terrible and mysterious is happening at Hogwarts... meanwhile Harry, Ron, and Hermione, deal with complicated love lives. A very interesting sixth year... R&r to find out what happens!
1. The Dark Mark

cHAPTER oNE - tHE dARK mARK  
  
It was the dead of night, and not a sound could be heard from Privet Drive except a scratching of a quill in the bedroom of a sixteen year old boy. Harry Potter couldn't keep in all of his emotions and decided to confide in his best friend, Ron Weasley.  
  
Dear Ron, My life is absolutely sucky. The Dursleys are acting like I'm some sort of leper. I don't know how I can deal without Sirius. I mean, I have you and Hermione, but it's not the same, you know? He was always there for me when I needed him, and he could help me out with all of my problems. Why do all the bad things have to happen to me? I already had to lose my mum and dad, who I found out is a complete jackass. Voldemort's back (and don't flinch at seeing his name, you've seen him in person, you have to call him by name now.) and all the Death Eaters are after me (at least the ones who haven't been put in Azkaban). Please tell me when I can come visit and give me updates on the Order. I'm sorry for being such a burden, but you're my best friend and I know you're always there for me. I hope everyone's okay and that your dad is all better. -Harry  
  
Harry put the letter in an envelope and sealed it. He crept over to his owl Hedwig. "Send this to Ron, okay?" She hooted contently and glided out the window. Almost immediately after Hedwig left, a large spotted owl flew in with a pink envelope that smelled of perfume. Harry cautiously opened it. It contained a letter with very loopy, girlish writing.  
  
Dear Harry, I do hope you're well. I again want to express my sorrow for what happened to your godfather. The Quibbler is going to write an article about him, telling that he was a great man. We would love to have your input. I don't have much to say, as we didn't get to know each other too well last year. I hope that this year we can spend more time together and become friends. Sincerely, Luna Lovegood  
  
"Luna?" said Harry in a very confused matter, though he was happy all the same. It was always nice to get letters from people. He looked at his small pile of letters on his bedside table. He guessed that people didn't write to him much because they didn't know what to say, or they thought he would be grieving too much to write back. Harry peered out the window as a sort of habit. He was always cautious (not afraid) that another Dementor would come to Privet Drive. His scar burst with pain, which he thought nothing of because Lord Voldemort had returned to full power. But then a very strange thing happened. A shrill, bone-chilling scream was ringing in his ears, and he was sure he saw a blast of green light. He looked out the window, and saw something that was to be feared by all wizards- the dark mark. And it was hovering over Mrs. Figg's house. Harry gulped. Surely the Death Eaters weren't here on Privet Drive? Surely Dumbledore would have called for extra protection after recent events, wouldn't he?  
  
The night got the best of him, and Harry then fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
"We have done it my lord," said a very high, squeaky voice. "She has b-b- been disposed of, sir." A voice chuckled. It was a hard, cold voice. "Very well, Wormtail. I am gracious for your support. Which of our lovely death eaters committed this wonderful act?" "Er-I-I did it, my lord. I did it." At this, the man stood up straighter. "Ahh, did you? I will have to reward you for this. Now, we are one step closer to killing Harry Potter. Next, we must kill the one at Hogwarts. He is the only one who can stop us from getting to Potter at the moment. It will be difficult, but I will manage to get him."  
  
Harry awoke with a blasting pain in his scar and a poke in the stomach. Dudley was hovering over Harry, his eyes malicious. "So?" he taunted. "What do you want, Dudley?" said Harry through gritted teeth. "Who's Luna?" Dudley grinned. "Ahh, ickle Harry's got a girlfriend." "Shut up." "I hope that this year we can spend more time together and become friends," taunted Dudley. "Well, isn't that sweet." His eyes were brimming with tears of laughter now. Too bad your girlfriend doesn't realize what a pathetic dork you are." Harry had never wanted to hurt anyone more in his life. "She's not my girlfriend, but at least I could get one if I wanted to, you fat piece of---" "HARRY POTTER!" yelled Uncle Vernon. "COME DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTANT!" Harry gulped. His legs felt like lead as he traveled down the steps. Uncle Vernon looked very solemn and Aunt Petunia was unmistakably- no, she couldn't have been, crying? She dabbed her eyes with a tissue and sighed, her eyes swollen and red. "W-what's going on?" asked Harry. Aunt Petunia cried harder. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat. "Mrs. Figg was killed last night. T-there (Was Uncle Vernon actually stuttering?) was some sort of green thing hovering above her house. Did this have anything to do with YOUR crowd?" Harry was in disbelief. Mrs. Figg, dead? Why would Voldemort want to kill Mrs. Figg? "I think so. Did it look like a skull with--" "A snake?" continued Uncle Vernon. "So it WAS something to do with your crowd." "Yeah," muttered Harry, still in disbelief. "It's called the Dark Mark. You know, Voldemort's sign." "He's that evil bloke that killed your parents, right?" "Yes," said Harry. He didn't know how Uncle Vernon could be so sensitive and insensitive at the same time. "She wasn't-one of you, was she?" "No. not exactly," said Harry. Aunt Petunia continued to cry. "I-I-I was just over there for tea yesterday! S-she invited us over for dinner tomorrow night, and--" An owl suddenly flew in through the window. Addressed to Harry, he opened it.  
  
Harry- We just heard about your neighbor, and we're coming to get you immediately. Pack up quickly and make sure your fireplace is unblocked. -Molly Weasley  
  
"Er- Uncle Vernon? Remember Mrs. Weasley? She's coming to get me, I don't know why, but we have to make sure the fireplace is unblocked." Harry hoped that if he said this very fast, Uncle Vernon wouldn't get as angry. "Fine- go off then," muttered Uncle Vernon. That was too easy, Harry thought. He turned around to find Uncle Vernon consoling Aunt Petunia. This had possibly been the weirdest day of his life. 


	2. Mudbloods and Halfbreeds

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own these characters, so I'm only saying it once.  
  
cHAPTER tWO - mUDBLOODS aND hALFBREEDS  
  
Harry checked to make sure that the fireplace was unblocked, and then proceeded to pack his trunk. He was much happier than he had been five minutes ago, at least he would be with the Weasley's now. CRASH. Uh-oh, thought Harry. Mrs. Weasley must be here. He packed as quickly as possible and sprinted down the stairs. "Hi Mrs. Weasley," he smiled. "Hello Harry dear. All packed?" "Yes. I'm so happy to be going to the burrow!" Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Actually, dear we must do some unfortunate business and clear out some things at Grimmauld Place." "Oh," frowned Harry. For a minute he had been so happy to go to the burrow, and now he had to clean out Sirius' things. "Uncle Vernon, Mrs. Weasley's here, I'm leaving!" he shouted. There was no response, but Harry could hear Aunt Petunia still crying. "I'm very sorry about Mrs. Figg, Harry," consoled Mrs. Weasley. "It's okay, I didn't really know her that well, but my aunt and uncle did." They both stood there for a moment, not knowing what to say. "Here's some Floo Powder Harry, off you go." "12 Grimmauld Place!" he shouted. His head started to spin and he landed with a thud.  
  
"Harry!" squealed a voice. He immediately saw loads of brown hair speeding at him. The girl branded him with an enormous hug, almost knocking him over. "Hi Hermione!" he gasped, out of breath. "Ron and Ginny are upstairs, keeping an eye on Kreacher, you know. They wouldn't let me talk to him for some reason. If only they could just listen to me about S.P.E.W., they would understand me better." She droned on like this for quite some time. "I think they already know enough about spew, Hermione." "For the last time Harry, it's S.P." "Oi! Harry!" Harry looked up and saw Ron looking down on him. Ron looked just the same as he had since Harry last saw him." "Come up here! Ginny's up here as well." "The both of them are really stubborn, you know, they wouldn't even listen to me about S.P.E.W.--" "Er, Hermione?" interrupted Harry. "Ron wants me to come upstairs." "What? Oh yes, of course, go ahead." Hermione continued to talk to herself about S.P.E.W. as Harry walked up the stairs.  
  
Harry opened the door to the first room on the left-"If only my mistress could see me now, the house full of mudbloods and halfbreeds, what a shame." "Hey guys," said Harry. "Hello Harry, how was your summer?" smiled Ginny. Ron elbowed her in the stomach. "Ow! Ron, what the hell was that for? I-oh, right." Ginny looked down for a moment and then walked over to Harry and hugged him sympathetically. "I'm sorry Harry, oh I just feel awful now." "No really Ginny, it's okay." "MUDBLOODS AND HALFBREEDS! MUDBLOODS AND HALFBREEDS!" "Look you little git, someone's going to give you a good." The daily prophet was lying on the desk next to Harry. It appeared to be a few weeks old. He picked it up and was shocked by what he saw.  
  
Sirius Black: Mass Murderer Killed in Battle  
Cutthroat murderer, Sirius Black, has been killed. In a battle against Death Eaters in the Department of Ministry, he was slain by fellow Death Eater and cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. The reason for the murder is unknown, although Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was present. With him were Ministry members Nymphadora Tonks and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. They were joined by Remus Lupin, former Hogwarts teacher (and reported werewolf). Also present were Hogwarts students Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and boy-who- lived, Harry Potter. A shocking revelation showed that the Ministry's Lucius Malfoy is in suspicion of being a death eater. Nobody present was willing to share what went on in the Department of Ministries, although the Ministry's Head, Cornelius Fudge, believes that Dumbledore and Lupin were in contact with Black, and may even have helped him hide. "We are most gracious," said Fudge, "to be rid of a terrible man like Black." The Daily Prophet will continue to update this story in tomorrow's edition.  
  
Harry felt a great surge of anger. So the Ministry of Magic was STILL acting like Sirius was a murderer, after battling the death eaters! "Was anyone going to tell me about this?" Harry glared. "Oh no!" cried Ginny softly. Anger was bubbling up inside Harry. "SO THIS IS WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE WIZARDING WORLD? EVERYONE TALKS TO EACH OTHER, BUT NEVER TO ME! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" Harry stormed out of the room, listening to Kreacher talk about mudblood and halfbreeds. He climbed down the stairs and saw a familiar face. "Professor Lupin!" smiled Harry, although he was still angry. "Harry, I've told you a million times, you can call me Remus." Harry grinned. "Okay, Remus." "I trust you've seen the article? I had the pleasure of hearing you yell at Ron and Ginny." Harry looked down at the floor, embarrassed. "Don't feel too bad, everyone is probably going to suspect I'm making trouble," he sighed, referring to his mention in the Daily Prophet." "How could they say that about Sirius? Don't they know the truth?" "Of course they do Harry," said Remus. "The Daily Prophet represents the Ministry. Do you think they'll admit that they made a big mistake? They wrongly imprisoned a man for years. It wouldn't be a smart decision on their part." Harry frowned. "It just makes me so mad!" "I know, Harry. But as I was clearing the attic, I found something that might make you happier." Harry followed Remus up the stairs and climbed into the attic. Remus went into the back and emerged with a large picture containing. "SIRIUS!" "Hello, Harry," Sirius smiled through the picture. 


	3. Reunited

ChApTeR 3- ReUnItEd  
  
"I-I can't believe it's you!" Harry exclaimed with tears streaming down his face. "It's not really me, Harry, this is just a picture." Harry frowned a little. "It's still great, though," said Harry. Remus smiled. "I think I'm going to go back downstairs, there are some things I need to take care of." With that, he disapparated. "Sirius, I've been going insane! You're the only one I can tell my problems to, and I don't even have you anymore! Why couldn't you have carried that mirror with you to the Department of Mysteries?" "Harry, I'm sure there were other things on my mind." "LIKE WHAT?" yelled Harry. "I don't know, maybe you?" Harry felt a surge of guilt. It had been his fault that Sirius had gone to the Department of Mysteries in the first place. "Don't worry about it Harry," he said. "I know I'm not the real Sirius, but as I have his personality, I know he wouldn't have blamed you. At least he gets to be with his best friend." Harry smiled. He was happy that Sirius, his mom and dad were all together, but he wished he could be with them too." "Sirius, I feel like I don't even have anything to live for, now that you're gone." Sirius raised one eyebrow. "You don't? I think you're forgetting some things. What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry nodded. "And plus, you spent over twelve years of your life without me, you don't need me to live. I'm sure the real Sirius would be a lot happier if you tried to move past his death. I know him better than anyone." At this, they both laughed. "He would feel guilty if you were unhappy for the rest of your life, just because of him." Harry nodded once more. "You're right, I just wish he could be there for me." The painting of Sirius smirked. "Don't you see, Harry, you can!" Harry looked at him, confused. "You can bring this painting with you to Hogwarts! I could travel to other paintings there. You know, my uncle is there too. It's not as good as having the real thing, but I think it will be nice, don't you? Granted, I don't have a brain, but I think you would be happy." Harry smiled like he hadn't since he found out he was going to Hogwarts, and he felt himself grieving a little less.  
  
Harry immediately heard footsteps. "Honestly Ron, how could you leave the paper RIGHT there? What an idiot." The attic door creaked open. "I didn't leave it there. The wonderful Ginny did that." Ron climbed into the attic followed by Hermione and Ginny. "One of these days." mumbled Ginny. Harry quickly wiped the tears away so that they wouldn't see. Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry's red eyes and Harry quickly muttered "allergies". Ginny screamed very loudly before Hermione could say anything. Ron elbowed Ginny very hard in the stomach. "WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOU- OH MY GOD IT'S SIRIUS!" "Ron, shut it!" yelled Harry. "It's just a picture. But I've been talking to it." Hermione gave Harry a look of understanding and then began to cry herself. Slowly Ron and Ginny caught on and there was an awkward silence for a while. "Well, is anyone going to talk to me?" grinned the picture of Sirius. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione all began talking at once. Harry crept out of the attic quietly and descended down the staircase.  
  
Lupin was standing against a wall, obviously waiting for Harry. "Prof- I mean Remus! Thank you so much!" Remus smiled. "It was Sirius' idea of course. 'I want to live forever,' he'd say. Lucky for us, huh?" "Yeah," grinned Harry. "It's almost like having the real thing back." "Well I'm glad you feel so upbeat, because we have to clean out Sirius' things now." "Oh," said Harry in a monotone. "Why don't we bring the picture with us," Remus quickly added, "so it can tell us what the things are." "Sounds good to me," said Harry.  
  
Cleaning out Sirius' things wasn't as bad as one would expect. "Er, WHAT is this?" questioned Harry while pointing to an odd, cone-shaped something. "That's a geographicator," said Sirius. Adding to the questioning look on Harry's face, he added, "I used to invent things. It was supposed to locate any witch or wizard in the world, but it backfired a bit. Try it and see what I mean." "Remus Lupin," stated Harry. A giant red laser shot up out of it and showed a map of the world, with so many red dots that many blended together. Harry laughed. "Does this show every witch and wizard in the world?" asked Harry. "I was 19!" Sirius said in defense. "I was planning on fixing it up later," but I never got around to it. "I bet Fred and George could make a joke out of it," said Harry. "Why don't we ship it to them?" Sirius agreed. "Good idea! Oh, I forgot, there's something in there you might like behing that cabinet there. Look for a big sphere." And indeed there was one, which looked oddly like a-"No, it's not a crystal ball." "Well, what is it?" "It's kind of like a picture, but people can talk. I think muggles have something similar." "Oh, you mean like a videotape?" "Yes, that's it. At that moment, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came bursting in. "Oh we're so sorry, we forgot we were supposed to help," said an embarrassed Hermione. "Not to worry," said Remus. "Harry," said Sirius, "see that big knob on the bottom? Turn it until it clicks." Everyone was gazing into the giant sphere and Harry turned the knob. 


End file.
